


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [12]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Sanzo..."

The priest looked away from his newspaper and into the eyes of his companion.

"Do you want something?"

Sanzo contemplated the question for a moment. The pack of cigarettes was almost full, a can of beer sat near him on the window-sill, the newspaper was only a day old... "Other than the two in the other room quiet, preferably dead? No."

Hakkai chuckled. "Some tea, maybe?"

It was not like the Hakkai he knew. The human-turned-youkai was not usually that insistent.

"What's wrong?" Sanzo asked.

"Nothing, just... It's Valentine's Day, you know..." the monocled man looked away.

"I didn't know you cared for the stupid holiday." Sanzo went back to reading.

Hakkai sighed and went to sit on one of the beds, his usual polite, empty smile in place. So, it _was_ bothering him. Sanzo knew the other man all too well to miss that. He sighed and folded his paper.

"Alright. A cup of tea is not so bad."

Hakkai smiled a _real_ smile this time.

"Anything else? A piece of cake, maybe"

"Don't push your luck," the priest grumbled, and was rewarded by a brilliant, honest smile and a sparkle of genuine amusement in Hakkai's eyes.


End file.
